Worse Off
by Noreasonforit
Summary: A new and improved Rubber Robo Gang is coming back worse then ever! They actually act like criminal master minds,just goes to show what happends when someone who knows what they're doing is in charge. a little Out of Charector. Not very good at this.  .
1. Sparking the Start

_**Maybe I should try to help…**_

If two of my closest friends start acting strange should I worry? Well they're acting stranger than usual anyway. They've been acting jumpy and cautious – I wonder if something strange has happened that keeps them on their toes.

'Be careful Arika' Now who was the one who said that to me, Ikki or Medabee?

We were in the Hop Mart that day; Karen and Koji weren't there because of some rich kid fundraiser thing something about fast food restaurants, Rintaro was in Hollywood for some reason I think he was auditioning for shows.

I was showing Henry my latest news story on the Screws Gang – Nothing that got any dirt on them unfortunately but it was still a great article.

Then Ikki and Medabee ran in panting they looked so exhausted and worn out I almost didn't recognize them.

"What happened to you?" I asked them.

"Nothing – Just… Be Careful Arika…" I think Ikki said that.

"Why?" Henry asked curiously.

"No reason just – be careful… You too Henry…" Ikki continued in his exhausted voice.

"You have to tell us what happened." I demanded.

"Ms. Arika is right – if you won't we can't help you." Brass said.

"We can't- Sorry Brass." Medabee said sadly he then cautiously peaked out the door then left with Ikki.

I looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Ms. Arika are you thinking about Medabee and Ikki too?"

I looked over at Brass. "Yea, I'm thinking of them too."

Brass nodded. "I wish they would just tell us what's wrong."

_**They've gotten better at this evil thing…**_

"_We are in trouble"_ I thought to myself. There was a loud ringing sound; I nearly fell off the couch.

"It's just the phone Ikki-dear." My mom comforted then answered the phone.

"Man I wish we would stop being so jumpy." Medabee sighed.

"They said they were after us and everything and everyone we hold dear!" I took the note out of my pocket.

"They aren't kidding around either! They tried to blow up the Hop Mart with Brass, Arika and Henry inside of it!" Medabee said.

"Ikki, the phone is for you!" Mrs. Tenrio called.

"'Kay mom!" I ran to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ikki!" Arika's loud voice came through the phone.

I was a little relieved to hear it was her.

"Oh, hey Arika."

"Ikki, you need to tell us why you're acting so jumpy! If you don't we can't help you!"

"Arika, you don't understand… "

"I will if you tell me what's happening."

I looked down on the note which read.

_Dear Ikki and Medabee,_

_You'll be happy to know that we're after you and everyone and everything you hold dear. Don't tell your friends, or they will lose their homes and loved ones before their tragic death. We'll know if you tell we have you under strict watch. It's absolutely personal and we need both of you to take over the world. _

_Have a nice day – Because you won't have any more of those from here on out_

_With hate,_

_Ms. Starfish of the new and improved Rubber-Robo Gang – The Robotic Sea Mob._

"Ikki!" Arika yelled.

"Are you still there?" She yelled.

"Huh, what? Sorry I'll call you back later." I hung up the phone.

" I could hear her frustrated screams form here…" Medabee muttered.

" Why did they have to become more Evil?" Ikki asked out loud.

"They got a new leader – Ms. Starfish. That lady is hard core." Medabee suggested.

_**A special few words called – I know…**_

I don't care if I'm not supposed to know. I'm going to tell Ikki and Medabee those few powerful words.

"Are we ready Neutranurse?" I asked as our limo pulled in. "I hope so."

I picked up my school bag; earlier I had taken out my school stuff and replaced them with weapons and spy gear.

I got out of the limo and Neutranurse followed me. I rang his door bell. "Hello Karen." Ikki answered. I took a deep breath.

"Ikki, I know; And I'm there for you." Ikki just stared.

"What?" Ikki fell back in surprise.

"Don't worry Ikki, Nothing can hurt us. Especially not the new Rubber-Robo gang. I'm the only one who knows but we can tell them together. Ikki's jaw dropped.

"Ikki! Yo, who's at the door?" Medabee asked. "Medabee, we know about the Robotic Sea Mob. We'll help, we won't be hurt. Right now as we speak all your friends are being safely protected. "Neutranurse explained. Well said! I nodded.

"Umm… But." They said together. "Come on let's go explain. Koji already knows so we don't have to worry about that." I ran at a slow pace to our limousine, I nodded at him to come join me.

"Karen!" Ikki shouted. "Tell your mom to come to. I'll send people to pick up your things. From now on you're under safety lock." I told him in a kind voice.

"Thank you Karen, but it isn't safe for us or anyone else." I looked at him kindly with those warm eyes he could never resist.

"Don't worry Ikki; we have the police and the select corp on the case as well." Ikki still looked skeptical but called his mom out and explained. Then we went.

A few long moments later after explaining everything we went to the place we were all supposed to meet up. Dull Light Park.

To be continued,

Why the new Rubber Robo Gang is called The Robotic Sea mob? Who is considered dear to Ikki and Medabee? Is this considered a kids show anymore? I hope not.


	2. Dull Light Park

**_So this is pretty strange since everyone is going to start taking this pretty hard and be mierable for about 64% of the time. Excluding one person._**

**_Disclaimer: You all know Medabots don't belong to me I don't even need this disclaimer!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>But we hate Ikki…<strong>_

"What?" Ikki and Karen are kidding right? Right?

"Tell me you aren't serious! You're pranking us!" I screeched.

"Yeah! How do we know this isn't pay pack for all the times we pranked you?" Spike asked.

"Yea!" Sloan backed him up.

"I wish it was a prank." Ikki hung his head. Ikki is usually a horrible actor…

"Fine I'll believe you since you actually have select corps and cops here... but," I looked down. "Why are we in this mess? We're not even close friends of Ikki! Wait never mind we hate his slimy guts!" I looked into Karen's eyes, she looked very upset.

" Yea! We shouldn't count as someone Ikki holds dear! What does that even mean anyway?" Spike backed me up.

"I know this is hard on you but please, try to be calm." Karen said in a perfect voice.

"I can't be calm knowing everyone I care about is in danger!" I yelled. This rich kid is out of her mind! If she has one!

"Boss is right, My family my house – my things – I don't want to lose them!" Spike agreed.

"The Rubber-Robo Gang has gone way too far – and Karen why are we OUTDOORS in the OPEN!" Arika asked.

"The police and select corp said this was best." Karen replied.

"How?" Arika asked.

"Probably so that if the Rubber-Robo gang tried anything they could ambush them easier…" Ikki suggested.

"That's just what I was about to say!" I seized. "Sure…" Arika muttered.

"So is everyone we know and love safe?" Sloan asked.

"Don't worry the select corps are taking care of it as we speak!" Karen said. How can she be so cheerful?

"Aren't you in danger too Karen?" I asked.

"Samantha's right – this is suspicious." Arika accused.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic!" Karen defended with a smile.

"I still think it's very suspicious, Karen" Arika huffed.

"Arika…" Karen said questionably.

"She's saying that you're in too good of a mood for someone with everything at risk!" I yelled and pointed. That was a mistake because Koji came.

"Don't talk to Karen like that!" He screamed.

"Koji, Karen's acting cheery, it's suspicious!" Arika accused.

"Can't you have more faith in Karen? There's nothing wrong with keeping a smile in the face of danger." Koji defended.

"Hey! Where did Ikki go?" Arika asked suddenly.

_**Battle in the woods…**_

"Where could he have gone? He'll get hurt!" Karen asked. That Ikki - making Karen worried like this!

We all looked around there was no sign of him.

"Where could he have gone? It's not like he could've just left or anything - this place is heavily guarded." Arika then had a brief look of horror on her face – she better not be accusing Karen of anything!

"Arika?" Karen said in concern.

"Take that you rubber-wearing freak!" The unmistakable cry of Medabee rang through the forest.

"Medabee!" We all said at once.

"How did he leave the area?" One of the guards asked.

"Doesn't matter we have to find them." Another replied.

"You stay here we'll take care of it!" The two cops said at once.

"Are we really going to just stand here and wait?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Arika and Rintaro answered. Karen smiled. Her smile is so pretty….

"Then what are we waiting for? Similidon transport!" I yelled. Similidon's body appeared.

"Brass transport!"

"Kantoroth transport!"

"transport Neutranurse !"

"Let's go" I nodded and so did they and we ran off.

"Okay you guys go - we'll stay here and err… keep an eye on Dr. Aki and Henry!" The Srews called.

"Cowards!" I huffed.

"You said it…" Arika sighed.

When we found Ikki and Medabee they were fighting the Rubber-Robo gang or the Robotic Sea Mob as I believe they are now called.

"Do you need any help?" Arika asked.

"They aren't following the rules!" Ikki warned.

"How could they?" Karen cried.

"No one makes Karen sad and gets away with it!" I threatened.

"Similidon shadow sword!" I yelled.

I pretty much took out one of their Medabots.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Heal him!" Another rubber-robo commanded.

"Grr…."

"Let me try! Brass laser canon!" Erika commanded

Brass shot at one of the opposing Medabots successfully.

Until a different robot attacked from behind.

"Uhh!" Brass moaned.

"Brass get out of there!" Erika yelled into her medawatch.

Brass had a hard time but she got out.

"I guess it's my turn! Go Kantoroth -!"

"No wait!" Ikki stopped.

"What?" We all asked.

_**Victory in the woods…**_

"Why?" I asked.

"They have a pretty good strategy I think we should take the time to come up with one and work together." Ikki said.

"Are you crazy? While we're planning they'll attack us!" Koji yelled.

"He's right dude!" I agreed.

"I'll distract them!" Karen said heroically.

"No Karen – don't! You don't have to do this!" Koji said.

"I have to Koji!" Karen insisted.

"Yo, if your done with the soap opera moment could we please start the robattle!" Medabee yelled.

"Right, Neutranurse!" Karen told her.

It was awesome! Neutranurse was light on her feet and pretty clever when using the environment – this is Karen robattling at her fullest? "Whoa! Go Karen!" I cheered.

"Okay while she's distracting them listen closely. Their strategy is based on them working together three of them are on offense two of them on defense and two of them are healing we should mirror their moves and see where that gets us." Ikki proposed.

"I call Offense!" I said.

"I'll go with you!" Koji said.

"Actually I think Medabee would like to be on offense," Ikki raised his voice, "Hey Medabee how do you feel about being on defense?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Medabee hid behind a rock to dodge an attack.

For the first time I looked on the field – Kantoroth, Brass and Similidon were hiding behind rocks while Neutranurse and Medabee were fighting/distracting.

" Fine! I'll take defense, Kantoroth cover Medabee!" Kantoroth nodded and shot from behind Medabee.

"Medabee use the medaforce!" Ikki commanded. Go Medabee!

"Brass Shoo them!" Arika commanded while Medabee glowed green.

"Similidon help Neutranurse!" Koji said into his medawatch.

It happened all at once with the medaforce followed by Brass's shooting it was like they all just blew up.

"We did it" I yelled.

"Retreat!" The rubber freaks ran.

"Should we be heading back before we get hurt or missed?" Karen asked.

"She's right!" Ikki put his hand on his head. " We should get back – now!"

How did Ikki and Medabee get pass Security? Will they get hurt or missed? Is it just me or did Ikki randomly get smarter? Find out next time on Medabots; Worse Off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mr. Referee is in it next time! As well as Phantom Renegade! <em>**


End file.
